No Matter the Distance
by suppressedanonymous
Summary: It's senior year for Kendall Knight but his boyfriend of 3 years is off at University thousands of miles away. Can they survive the hardship of a long distance relationship or will they call it quits for good? AU-ish Rated T for now, may change later.
1. Adjusting

A/N: first slash. bear with me. right now i'm not sure of the rating so i'm just gonna put it under T and see where that goes. May change later.

Disclaimer: of course I don't own BTR.

* * *

><p><strong>*Beep beep<strong>* the incessant ringing of Kendall's alarm rang through his room reminding him it was the first day of senior year. Kendall groaned and rolled over at the thought of going through this year without his boyfriend by his side. Pushing his head further into the pillow under him and covering another on top, he tried to silence the sound without actually having to turn it off but he was failing miserably. Suddenly his phone rang next to it thus creating an even more annoying sound and forced Kendall to wake up.

"WHAT!" he screeched into the phone without even glancing at the caller ID.

"Excuse me did someone wake up on the wrong side of the bed this morning?" His angelic voice spoke.

"Ugh it's like 6:45. Why are you up already?" Kendall questioned irate forgetting momentarily where his boyfriend was.

"Well it's midday here where I am…" The voice spoke softly.

"Oh. Yeah…I forgot you were in London…"Kendall sighed sadly '_he's halfway across the world from you duh'._

"It's your first day of senior year! Why aren't you more excited?" He asks.

"…'Cause you're not here…" Kendall replied somberly.

"Kendall, we talked about this, you can't think like that forever. You have to go out and enjoy this year. You'll be with me soon. Right now focus on your senior year, it's supposed to be the best one. You have to know mine was and I want the same for you. So stop moping around about me and get excited!" His boyfriend exclaimed lively.

Kendall couldn't stop the small smile forming on his face. Only his boyfriend could turn his frown upside down.

"Alright, alright I'll get up. Why are you calling me anyways? Don't you have class or something?" Kendall questioned again.

"Nope don't start classes for another week. I'm just calling to check up on you and make sure your first day was a good one." You could hear the smile through the phone.

"If you haven't started classes yet…why the hell did you leave so soon?"

"Because we needed to adjust to being apart from one another. The longer I stayed there, the harder it would be for you to let go. I had to leave while you were still okay with me leaving…"He explained.

"I get it…it's just I miss yo-"Kendall was cut off by a knock on his door.

"Kendall, are you up? You're sister is waiting for you at the breakfast table." His mother told him through the door.

"I'll be down in a minute mom!"

"I'll let you go now, babe. You have a good first day okay and wish Katie luck for me on her first day of high school. I love you." His boyfriend spoke.

"No! Wait, I wanted to talk some more. I miss you Logan." He replied desperately.

"Kendall you should go. Your sister is waiting for you and you don't want to be late on your first day do you?" Logan urged.

"…But…but not without you. I can't do this. I just can't." He pleaded, "I can't go to school knowing when I looked to the left your car won't be parked next to mine. That some other strange car will be there. And when I walk through the double doors you won't be waiting for me at my locker. I just can't do this Logan. I can't and I won't." Kendall whimpered trying to hold back the tears.

"Kendall…" Logan started, " I know this hard. Being apart from you is just as hard on me as it is for you but we can't do this. Be strong for me. It's not like I'm never coming back. I'm a phone call away. I'm here Kendall and I'm not going anywhere, it takes two people to make this relationship work and I need you to not give up. It's going to be hard with long distance and the time difference but we'll make it work okay? You have my heart Kendall. You have it completely. Believe in us and it'll work. Now go on and get ready for school. You can call me when you get home no matter how late you think it is over here. I want to hear all about your first day. Now go. I love you Kendall, don't forget that."

Kendall sighed knowing Logan was right, if he nagged him anymore Logan would probably end their relationship right there.

"I get it Logan, I do. It's just we've been together since my freshman year…That was three years ago, it's hard to adjust to in only three months. I want this to work. But I'm sucking it up and I'll call you when I get home. I love you so much Logan."

"I understand Kendall it takes some time, but we'll make it through. I love you too. Bye, have a great last first day."

"Bye." Kendall said and hung up. He trudged to his conjoined bathroom and washed up then after got dressed. He took one last look in the mirror, "This is as good as it's going to get." And marched down the stairs to the kitchen where his mother and sister were waiting for him.

"Oh good you're not dead!" Katie exclaimed faking relief while her mother shot her a deathly glare.

"How are you this morning Kendall?" His mother asked softly placing a plate of bacon and eggs in front of him.

"If I can make it through today, I think I'll be okay." He answered somberly with not much hope.

"Kendall it's not like he died or something. He's just halfway across the world." Katie spoke out.

"KATIE!" Their mother yelled.

"What? I'm just toughening up his skin. High school's a cruel place, mom." Katie replied.

Mrs. Knight opened her mouth to speak but Kendall cut her off "Save it, mom. It's her first day of high school…she has the next four years to eat her words." Kendall smirked evilly.


	2. Rough Morning

**A/N: well I am so happy people actually seem interested in this story. Hopefully I do it justice. Like I said earlier rating may change. Now enjoy!**

*Disclaimer: i don't own BTR. that must be stated at all times.

**One last thing, the boys and their family are going to be wealthy in this story. I just wanted to point that out because yeah I want it that way. I'm not one for despair and drama about money. So leave it at that they have expensive things but it doesn't make them spoiled because they do earn what they get. Just and FYI. Kay read on!

* * *

><p>Kendall and Katie kissed their mother goodbye and headed out Kendall's black BMW X5 SUV that was gifted to him by his father on his 16th birthday. His parents spilt up amicably so he and Katie still saw him when he was in town.<p>

Climbing into the passenger seat Katie chanced a glance at her big brother, "Ken, are you going to be okay to drive?" Silently praying for her life.

"Yes Katie. Like you said he's not dead…just halfway across the world." He trailed off with a slightly dazed look on his face.

"Well it would be a good start to turn on the car…" Katie said slowly as if her brother was hard of hearing.

"Oh-kay Kay-tee." He mimicked back starting the ignition.

Instead of a ten-minute drive to school Kendall subconsciously decided to add five minutes and pass by Logan's house, where his black Range Rover was parked neatly in the driveway untouched in over three months. Kendall slowed to a stop in front of the large two-story house, painted white with black shutters. A neatly trimmed ever green lawn laid out front for everyone to admire. He gazed longingly at the top left window, which lead to his loving boyfriend's room, where they confessed their feeling for each other, where they shared their first kiss and where they told each 'i love you' then made love to prove it. So many memories locked in that room as he stared at it.

"Kendall you have go to be kidding me right?" Katie sighed annoyed breaking his trance.

"What?"

"Logan's house. Really?"

"I didn't even realize. I just drove. It's out of habit. Shut up." Kendall defended quickly stepping on the gas and headed towards school.

"Kendall, I'm gonna say it once so don't get use to it but…it's going to be okay. Logan loves you. Sure you're thousands of miles apart from each other and the time difference is killer but it's not like he's broken up and left you. No, he's trying to make it work. I know it was him that called early this morning just to say hi. Who else do you know with a boyfriend like that? No one. I look up to you and Logan's relationship. If you two can make it work then I know if I ever were in this position I would try to make it work too because you guys did it and so could I. So you need to suck it up, stop the moping around because really would Logan like knowing that he's the reason you're miserable on your last first day of high school hmmm?" Katie bluntly lectured.

And of course his sister was right. She was always right. He did need to be happy because Logan would want to know that while he was away Kendall was happy. That's all that mattered to the brunette was the blonde's happiness.

"You are absolutely right baby sis. From here on out no more moping, no more passing by Logan's house…well maybe only on the weekend…" He nervously smiled, "I'm going to have fun this year. It's my senior year and I'm going to enjoy it just like Logan wished for." Kendall perked up smiling as he pulled into Mt. Caramel High, home of the Lions.

Katie stared amazed at the large school in its pristine condition, "Well Katie, Welcome to Mt. Caramel. Your home for the next four years. "

The building of the school stood tall and proud. It was almost as large as a college campus and was one of the most renowned schools in California.

"I think I'm gonna like it here big brother." She said with amazement, eyes wandering all over the large scale of the building.

Kendall pulled into his normal parking spot at the front of the school where most seniors parked but he'd been parking there since the end of his sophomore year, when he first got his licenses, thanks to Logan and his high status on the hockey team. Dating an upper classmen who was captain had its perks.

Turning the ignition off and pulling out his key, Kendall rested his head back and closed his eyes. He took a deep breath and sighed, 'this was it. First day without him.'

"Come on big brother, time to get it over with," Katie tried to encourage.

One last deep breath before Kendall grabbed the door handle pushing it open, trying his hardest not to look at the car to his left, where a silver Mustang sat.

Feeling overwhelmed Kendall leaned against his car composing himself before enter the large school.

"You gonna be okay Kendall?" Katie asked concerned.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. You go on ahead and get your schedule. I'll see you at lunch." All athletes always had the last lunch and Katie was joining the track team so she'd see him at lunch.

"Okay, take deep breaths. It's gonna be alright." Was the last thing she said to Kendall before opening the double doors.

Pushing himself off the bumper, and swinging his backpack onto his shoulder, Kendall made his way towards the door when he heard someone call out at him, "HEY! Cutie!"

Kendall whipped his head around wondering who was shouting.

A boy, who stood a little bit taller than Logan with dark brown hair gelled into a faux hawk and hazel eyes stared directly back at him.

"I'm sorry, were you talking to me?" Kendall inquired as the boy gained closer panting slightly.

"Yeah, hi I'm new here and I saw you park right next to me so I figured you could help me?" the new boy flashed a smile.

"If you want my help, I'd prefer if you didn't use pet names on me." Kendall reprimanded.

"Oh I'm sorry, I thought someone as cute as you would like that compliment." And again he flashed his award-winning smile.

"Yeah, I gotta go. Front office is straight through the double doors." Kendall pointed and turned to walk away before the young man grabbed his wrist, granted he was cute but that was no excuse for him to throw himself at Kendall. This morning just keeps getting harder and harder to endure for him.

"Wait, can I at least know your name?" He asked a twinkle in his eyes.

"No." Kendall stated yanking his arm from the boy's grasp, and strutting into the halls thinking ' only 179 days left to go.'

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry with the many author notes they'll get less and less as the story goes on. I know it's kind of boring right now but I just have to set it up and establish the plot and roles before the drama so bear with me. You'll see how Logan's adjusting in college soon too! BTW Carlos and James are gonna be the same age as Kendall. Logan will be the only older one. Idk if I'm going to ship Jarlos in this or not but we'll see. **


	3. It's Hard To Handle

**A/N: well hi so this really a filler chapter? idk i mean there's important stuff and you meet more characters but there's no drama yet. I just need to get out all Kendall's first day before I bring in Logan so be patient with me (: thanks for all the reviews! (re-uploaded) **

* * *

><p>Approaching his locker Kendall noticed something white taped to his locker, cautiously he made his way to his locker unsure what the object said. Once in front of his locker Kendall's eyes misted as he took in the penmanship on the note. It was Logan's smooth cursive that he only used for Kendall. Running his hand over the note he carefully peeled the tape off and opened it.<p>

"_Hi Angel. I hope your morning went well and it wasn't too tough to walk through those doors without me. Just know that I'm always there with you. James and Carlos will keep you company; I made them promise me, so enjoy senior year. Also this is note #1 of many for each day I'm gone. I know this isn't the helping you adjust without me but I just wanted a way to remind you everyday that I love you. _

_xx Logan " _

Kendall let out a shaky breath at the loving note. Logan always knew what to say to make him feel so special. He couldn't help but think Logan was the sweetest person he had ever met, let alone date. Tears threatened to fall but Kendall held them back, he didn't want people to be nosy in his business. He pulled out his phone intent on texting Logan and telling him he got his love letter when a ball of energy slammed into him.

"Ugh Carlos watch where you're bouncing." Kendall scolded pushing himself away from the lockers he was just face to face with forgetting to text Logan.

"Sorry Kendall but I can't help it. IT'S SENIOR YEAR! And I'm so excited!" the Latino exclaimed.

"I'm excited too, but you don't see James or me bouncing into people."

"Anyways ooo what's that? Is it from Logan?" Carlos glanced at James winking.

"Yes it is. How did you know?" Kendall narrowed his eyes suspiciously between his two best friends.

"It just looks like something Logan would do…." James covered.

Logan had written over a hundred little love letters and talked, or more like blackmailed, James and Carlos into taping them to Kendall's locker everyday. They weren't exactly thrilled to do this but they did anyways because they knew it was going to be a rough year for Kendall without Logan and they wanted to do anything they could to help lessen the hurt.

"Well it's from him. I know he's only gone until Christmas and not like dead or something but being so far from him, it's so hard to get over." Kendall sighed looking at the letter again.

"We know Kendall, and we're here to help you through it. We promised Logan and we don't break promises" Carlos said with a bright smile slinging his arm around Kendall's shoulder.

"Yeah Ken, we're here for you. But we better get a move on to homeroom before Mr. Harrison blows his top. You know he doesn't allow tardiness." James said rushing the two other boys along.

Kendall's first three classes flew by like a blur. Most teachers knew of him ahead of time because of Logan's kind words. Everyone knew of the hot couple ever since Logan came out Kendall's freshman year. Kendall was the only person that could get Logan to come out and able to keep a relationship with Logan as long as he did. Most gave the couple two months' tops according to Logan's past track record with relationships of just sleeping with them and then leaving, but they proved everyone wrong three years later and still going strong. Lunch rolled around and Kendall scanned the crowed room looking for Katie.

Spotting the small brunette he waved her over to his table, deemed 'the popular' table. Not that Kendall went by labels but he wasn't going to argue.

"Hey Katie! How're your classes so far?" The blonde asked as she took a nervous glance at the upperclassmen seated around her.

"Uh just fine. Kendall, why are they all staring at me?" She inquired aloud mocking all of them.

"Oh, yeah, guys this is my little sister, Katie. She's on the JV track team. She's quite the triple jumper. Broke the middle school record." Kendall introduced, "And Katie this is Savannah, Kate, Kelly, Chelsea, Brittany, Grant, Dak, Steve, Jett, Caden and you know James and Carlos already." Kendall pointed to each person respectively as he said his or her name.

Everyone mumbled a hello in reply while James and Carlos gave the small girl a side hug as she took her seat next to her brother.

"So how was summer Kendall?" Savannah asked.

"Oh you know, same old, same old. Hung out, went to Hawaii with the family, practiced hockey, spent time with Logan before he left…" Kendall trailed off thinking back to his summer with Logan, which was short-lived.

Logan was to move to London mid-June, right when summer was really starting. To say Kendall was proud of his boyfriend's acceptance into such and Ivy league school with an astounding medical program would be an understatement, he was ecstatic, overjoyed, he could not be more happier for him. Bypassing the fact that the college was thousands of miles away from him on a different continent, never for a moment considering the distance that would be between them, he urged Logan to take the opportunity saying that he'd be right behind him and in a year he'd be in London with him. So Logan left and Kendall was okay with the daily Skype dates, phone calls and constant text messaging until the school year started to drift closer and it dawned on him Logan wouldn't be at school to see him every morning. Things were going to be different for the first time in three years and he wasn't sure if he could handle it. On more than one account Kendall tried to guilt trip Logan into coming home and finishing school here in California and every time he came close to cracking Logan he instantly felt horrible for trying to put a stop on Logan's dream of graduating there at the prestige school in London. Kendall had now begun to countdown the days until graduation taking each day one at time until he could see his lover again.

"Miss him huh?" Kelly broke his train of thought not realizing he had zoned out.

"Uhm uh ye-yeah I do." Kendall shyly admitted.

"It's gonna be okay. The year is going to fly by and next thing you know you'll be walking across that stage and Logan will be right there to greet you afterwards." Kelly assured and the rest of the girls nodded in agreement.

"Thanks guys. Just 179 days," Kendall repeated again.

"So have you talked to him since?" Chelsea asked.

"Talked to him this morning for the first time in a week and a half. He was settling in so I didn't want to bother him but he called me this morning to wish me a good first day of school. Oh god I sound like a five year old starting school for the first time." Kendall shook his head and chuckled.

"Awww how sweet! I want a boyfriend like Logan!" Chelsea exclaimed and Kendall smiled at the look of disbelief on Grant's face, who happens to be Chelsea's boyfriend.

"You want a what like Logan?" Grant asked.

Kendall chuckled lightly," No you don't Chels. You have a great boyfriend here that you get to see every day…"

"I know I do have a pretty great boyfriend…"She smiled sadly and gave Grant a peck as held onto her tightly.

Kendall looked around at all the couples around the table and suddenly felt depressed again, here everyone was enjoying the company of their loves of their lives and his is across the world from him. He smiled weakly getting up from the table and heading towards the hallways, he couldn't stand to be there any longer.


	4. Unnecessary Reminders

**A/N: Ta-Da! Chapter 4 was pretty fast. I hate to disappoint but there's still no Logan yet but next chapter for sure! Which will be up in like a day or two (: so enjoy! **

* * *

><p>There was still 20-minutes of lunch left and Kendall had no intentions of going back to the cafeteria so he wandered the halls avoiding teachers when he found himself in the science club's flower garden where he and Logan used to escape to if they decided to skip class that day. Memories floated back instantly of the two laying in the grass watching the clouds pass by or rolling around during tickle fights. Because the garden was behind the equipment shed attached to the school no one, not even their friends knew about it. It was where Kendall and Logan could be just that, Kendall and Logan. Not, Logan, the Hockey captain or, Kendall, the hokey all-star; the most popular couple. They could put their walls down and just be with each other without the hate. Kendall stayed there the rest of lunch thinking about his love when the bell rang for 5th period.<p>

Upon reaching is 5th period history class Kendall took a seat next to James and Carlos who happened to have every class with him except for 6th when he had music and the other boys took art for their fine arts credit. Class started like any other until it was interrupted by an open door.

"I'm so sorry I'm late Mrs. …" the voice started but trailed off.

"Wincester" The teacher finished for him.

"Right Mrs. Wincester, I apologize for being late. I'm new here and I could find the history hall." The boy apologized again.

"It's fine. First day forgiveness. Now find an open seat, I was just going over the rules and participations in this class."

The new kid immediately spotted Kendall, who was looking down not pay attention to anything going on with the class, and took a seat next to him.

"Hey" he whispered to Kendall when the teacher turned back to write in the whiteboard.

Kendall glanced up and shut his eyes instantly upon recognizing him from this morning's run in. He silently prayed this was all just a horrible dream and that the teacher would come by and yell at him for falling asleep in class, but no such luck. He re-opened his eyes to see that it wasn't a dream and the boy's smug grin was plastered on his face. But after dating Logan for three years, Logan's gentleman ways rubbed off on Kendall and he returned a quiet "hey".

James and Carlos had quizzical looks on their faces as to why Kendall was all of sudden shy to the new guy but didn't question it right away.

"So do I get to learn your name now?" Asked the new student.

Kendall pretended not to hear the whispered question and continued to look interested in the rules and participations of the class. After a few more failed attempts at learning Kendall's name the new guy gave up and turned to another student in the class. James and Carlos finally saw Kendall visibly relax against the desk.

"Dude do you know him? Is he like and ex or something?" James was the first to question Kendall.

"Nothing. No. Just leave it alone." Kendall hissed back.

James raised his hands in surrender and looked at Carlos both knew there was something wrong here.

The 6th period bell could not have rung any faster as Kendall bolted from his seat and out the door, leaving his friends in the dust. He needed to get out quick and go to the one place he knew was his open sanctuary; the music room.

Ah music, Kendall's favorite class, this was where Kendall could relax and express his feelings in songs without being judged. He loved it and the previous years before he convinced Logan to sign up for the class despite its lack of actual academic work, because Logan never took a class unless it had the words "Advance Placement" in front of it but for Kendall, he reluctantly signed up anyways to please his boyfriend. It was something they could share together without the attachment of James and Carlos.

Upon enter the music room Kendall recognized faces last year and waved quick hellos to everyone he knew, which was pretty much everyone in the room. He made his way to the director's office to talk about this year's spotlight show. The one night Kendall got to shine and show case his talents, off the ice. It was his senior year and he was hoping for the closing spot. As he neared the office door he felt a pair of staring a hole into his head, he whipped around, only to be completely and utterly miserable at the sight of the new boy standing the entrance of the music room. God must have a sick sense of humor today.

Kendall made a final leap into the director's office and shut the door behind him, quickly and loudly, making the director jump in surprise.

"Kendall was that necessary? You gave me a heart attack…" Mr. Eyzer, the music director replied with his left hand over his chest, taking deep breathes to calm his racing heart.

"Sorry, it's just this new guy I ran into this morning keeps popping up everywhere I go." Kendall apologized feigning a small smile.

"New guy huh…" Mr. Eyzer said shuffling paper around, "Ah yes, Alex Ryeback. Senior, new transfer from Duluth East, Mt. Caramel's biggest Rivalry, and he's also on the hockey team with perfect academic grades. If I didn't know any better I'd say he sounds like another Logan…no offense."

Mr. Eyzer looked up from the file to see a very stunned Kendall who was frozen in place, knuckles turning white from gripping the chair tightly.

"Kendall…Are you alright there?" He asked the unmoving boy.

"H-Ho-H-How did you know all that?" Kendall finally stuttered out but the shocked look on his face never faltered.

"Um I have his file. All students who join music must be teacher approved so yeah…Again Kendall are you okay? Do I need to send you to the nurse?" Mr. Eyzer asked again concerned lacing his voice.

"I think you need to send me to London. I can't do this anymore." Kendall said in a hopeless voice.

"What are you talking about Kendall?"

"I'm talking about being away from Logan and getting reminded of his every time I turn the fu-freak-king corner." He said through gritted teeth.

Because Mr. Eyzer was a young teacher and he got to know Kendall and Logan very well over the past few years, Kendall felt most comfortable talking to him about his relationship with Logan. Mr. Eyzer was bi so he understood completely, having dated his fair share of guys.

"Still not following Kendall…"

"You said that this new kid sounds a lot like Logan. He dresses like Logan, he's smart like Logan, he's into hockey like Logan and HE LIKES ME LIKE LOGAN!" Kendall exclaimed rapidly.

"Kendall, are you saying…" Mr. Eyzer started.

"Yes. This Alex kid won't leave me alone. He has no boundaries and comes on really strong. He's tried talking to me a dozen times, once this morning and the rest during history. I can't take it. He just doesn't take a hint." Kendall said frustrated carding his hand through his hair.

"Well Kendall, I'm no relationship counselor, though you treat me like one…" he chuckles, " but have you told him you're not interested?"

Kendall looks down at his feet bashfully murmuring out a quiet "No."

"Well then I suspect you should. It seems as though he thinks you're playing hard to get. So just tell him you're already spoken for and that you would appreciated if he respected your space." Mr. Eyzer explained.

"Ya know Eyzer… If music ever didn't work out for you, you'd be an excellent counselor…" Kendall laughed when Mr. Eyzer threw a paper ball at him.

"Get out Knight." He laughed.

"Okay, okay…Oh by the way I actually came in here to talk about the spotlight show…"

"What about it?" He asked.

"Well you know I've been in your music class for four years now, …and I'm very passionate about music…I'm one of your most favorite student –"

"Yeah right." Mr. Eyzer joked.

Kendall glared playfully, "Plus it's my senior year…"

"You want the closing spot, don't you?" Mr. Eyzer eyed him.

Kendall smiled largely, batting his eyelashes purposefully with his hands clasped in front of him in a begging way.

Mr. Eyzer laughed lightly at Kendall stances and shook his head, "Sure. It's yours."

"YES!" Kendall shouted happily.

"Okay Knight, NOW get out." Mr. Eyzer gestured laughed.

"With pleasure Eyzer." Kendall smiled gleefully as he opened the door only to come face to face with the Alex kid himself.

"Hi again."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: woops did I really end it there? Anyways please review! I thank you all for favoriting/alerting this story, it means a lot (: well until next time.**


	5. Playing With Fire

**A/N: FYI the phone call with Logan is in the next chapter because I want it to be it's own chapter. So enjoy this one and in hopefully a few hours or by tomorrow for sure it will be up (: Enjoy! **

* * *

><p>Kendall shut his eyes tightly before sighing heavily.<p>

"Look kid, I'm flattered you like me or think I'm cute or whatever but I'm not interested so if you could…please stop with the flirting." Kendall stressed.

"What's the problem sweet cheeks? Got a big bad boyfriend I should be scared or somethin' " Alex replied cheekily.

Kendall turned to glance at Mr. Eyzer who was watching the entire situation in disbelief. This kid really didn't know how to take a hint if it slapped him in the face, and by the looks of Kendall wanted to slap him.

He rolled his eyes at his director and gestured to Alex to show how difficult the boy was.

Mr. Eyzer intervened before Kendall regretted his actions.

"Now Mr. Ryeback, I presume, " and Alex nods his head," Well I think it's pretty clear here that he's not interested in you. Now I'm only going to say this once. I hold a very strict policy on harassment of any form. If you choose to further bother this boy I am going to have to ask you to leave this music program immediately.. Do I make myself clear?"

Kendall tried to hide his smirk as Alex adhered to Eyzer's "new" rules.

"Alright, now that we understand each other why don't we go and start class." Mr. Eyzer's said ushering both boys out of his office. He gave Kendall an extra pat on the back to let the boy know that he was safe…or at least in this class he was. Kendall spent the rest of class time either locked in a practice room or Eyzer's office, escaping the glares and stares of Alex.

All too soon 7th period bell rang and that meant hockey. Which meant another class with Alex and no help from coach. But at least he had James and Carlos to distract him. As he made his way to the outside building where the school housed it's own ice rink, one of the only few high schools to afford their own, he then remembered the first two weeks were freebies, since coach held tryouts for new members and returning members didn't have to suit up. Jumping for joy when he saw James and Carlos, Kendall was ready to leave school for the day.

"Hey guys let's check in with coach and then go do something." Kendall said enthusiastically.

"Uh dude, we can't. Well at least you can't." James said.

"Why not? First two weeks are free remember? Coach is having tryouts and conditioning camp. We can leave."

"Yes, _**Carlos **_and _**I**_ can leave, but you can't…_**Captain**__._" James emphasizes.

Kendall's eyes grew wide. That was right. He was voted captain at the end of last year. He had to stay for tryouts and conditioning camp to watch all the incoming players and help coach choose the right players. That meant he actually had to talk to Alex…and be civil to him. Fuck.

"Will you guys at least stay with me?" Kendall pleaded not caring how desperate or strange he sounded.

"Of course dude. We were planning on staying to watch and see if the team'll be good this year or not until you got all fight or flight on us and wanted to leave. What's up with you? Ever since you saw that new guy 5th period you've been all jumpy and shit." James explained.

"Uh what? Oh that…yeah I'll explain later." Kendall said as the three made it into the locker room.

"Hey Ken are you suiting up?" Carlos asked not sure if he wanted to put on the uniform since he technically didn't have to be at practice.

"Uh prolly not. Just gonna change into some sweats and sit bench with coach." Kendall said nonchalantly taking off his shirt when he heard a wolf whistle.

Whipping is head around he came face to face with none other than his worst nightmare today, Alex.

"Got a nice body there blondie." Alex said in semi-seductive voice that chilled Kendall to the bone.

"Excuse me. Who the fuck are you?" James defended with Carlos next to him shielding a half-naked Kendall.

"Hey, hey no need to get all defensive. Didn't realize you were blondie's boyfriend." Alex surrendered.

"I'm not his boyfriend-"

"Oh you're not huh. Well then someone lied to me. 'Already spoken for' lying isn't nice. If you didn't have a boyfriend, I could fill in that space for ya sweet cheeks." Alex grinned.

"I SAID, I'm not his boyfriend, but I know him. And he wouldn't be too happy if he found out you're hitting on what's his." James repeated with his fists clenched.

" Oh so now you have your friends fighting your battles for you too. Baby I just want to make you feel good."

"Hey man. What is your problem. Leave it alone. He's taken so just walk away before we make you." Carlos interjected.

"Whatever. Your little boyfriend's probably some punk wuss. When you want a real man come find me." Alex spat.

That was the straw that broke the camel's back. Kendall lunged forward, fisting his shirt and shoving Alex against the wall in a fit of rage. NO ONE was going to talk about Logan like that.

"Look here asshole. I tried to be nice about this but when you bring Logan into this, you're as good as dead. Don't ever, AND I MEAN EVER say anything about Logan. You'll be quick to learn that Logan ruled this school and there are plenty of people to back him up on this. He may not be here but you better watch your back because mess with me one more time you're gonna wish you stayed at Duluth East. I'll kick your ass so hard your kids will be born dizzy. " Kendall shouted slamming him against the wall once more before letting Alex slide to the floor.

"Come on guy we have tryouts to go watch. Let's not waste anymore time on this scum." Kendall seethed looking to Carlos and James, who followed the blonde's footsteps immediately, never having seen that kind of rage emitted from him. From Logan yes, but you know what they say about people who date long enough, you start to become the other person. And Kendall was definitely as protective of Logan…as Logan was of him.

"What you three are only watching? I would think after losing your boy wonder captain last year, who was only half as good as me, you'd need all the players you could get. Even the girly ones." Alex said sitting up.

Kendall turned and landed a good right hook to his face, " That 'boy wonder' you're talking about, IS my boyfriend. So talk about him again. I DARE YOU." Kendall threatened.

As Kendall stood up, Coach Rosin walked in look for the four.

"Oh good Knight, you've already met the knew guy. And you've bloodied him up too." Coach Rosin commented.

"Knight huh. Well I know your last name now." Alex smirked, a bruise forming on his cheek.

"That's **_CAPTAIN_** to you." Kendall sneered and walked away.

"I'd stay on his good side if I were you. You're playin' with fire there boy and if you don't watch it you might get burned. Now I may be the coach and I can put you on the team but Knight over there, he'll make your life a living hell and if he don't, Mitchell will." Coach Rosin warned.

"KNIGHT, DIAMOND, GARCIA OUT ON THE BENCH! We got boys to make cry!" He shouted.

All through tryouts coach spent agonizing time trying to persuade Kendall to at least give Alex a chance but he wasn't budging until coach sternly grabbed him and told him to put his sissy problem aside and think about the team. Kendall knew he was talking about the fact that they need a good player this year since Logan left…and as hard as it was to admit Alex was a good enough player.

"Knight I'm puttin' him on the team. There ain't nothin' you can say. Put on your big boy pants an' get along with him. Mitchell woulda."

"Fine." Kendall gritted out.

"Look I ain't askin ya to marry the guy, I know that's Mitchell's job but I need y'all to at least be a team on the ice. I don't care if ya kill each other outside of practice but you better be damn sure both of ya show up for the game. Clear on that Knight?"

"Yes sir."

"Alright then. So how is Mitchell? He playin' hockey up at that fancy school of his?" Coach Rosin asked.

"He's adjusting to the time difference and he said something about tryouts once classes start in a week." Kendall answered.

"Good. Wouldn't want talent like that wasted, it'd be a shame." Coach said as the rest of the prospects filed into the locker room.

"Well ladies you all did a fine job…for the first day. I start cuttin' people tomorrow so go home rest up those sore muscle and come back ready for more." Coach announced before walking into his office.

"Hey we grabbin' burgers tonight at Tony's Diner?" James asked as he changed next to Kendall in the varsity locker room.

"Uh yeah sure why not. I need to take my mind off some stuff before I call Logan." Kendall shrugged.

"You're gonna call Logan? Isn't it like gonna be midnight soon or sumthin?" Carlos butted in absentmindedly.

"Don't make me feel any worse. I know it'll be late there but he told me to call. I need to hear his voice. Especially after a day like this. He still has a week before he starts classes so just …just let me have this week. Okay." Kendall said trying to hide the shake in his voice.

"Yeah come on let's go get dinner quick so you can call your lover boy." James teasingly shoved Kendall.

The three boys left the rink to Toni's Diner.

"Hey Toni!"

"Hey T-man!"

What up Toni!" the three boys greeted the restaurant owner.

"Hey boys! How are my favorite hockeyheads?" The joyous owner exclaimed.

"HUNGRY!" The all answered unanimously.

"Three specials comin' righhhht up!" He said as he rang the small bell to the kitchen.

"So where's Mitchell these days hmmm? Oh right he's up at that fancy little college ah his ain't he?" Toni asked the boys.

"It's not THAT fancy Toni. I don't know why everyone keeps saying that but yeah he's up at King's College. He's been there since June-July." Kendall answered.

"Anything with the word 'king' in it is fancy. How you holdin' up though. You look like a truck's done run over ya." Toni asked as the boys were finishing up their food.

"I could only wish that was the problem." Kendall said solemnly.

"Hey it'll get better. Cheer up." He consoled.

"Thanks for the burgers Toni, but we better get home so lover boy over there can call Logan." James told Toni.

"Alright boys I'll see ya at the first game. Got my tickets ready!"

In the parking lot Kendall climbed into his BMW X5, James in his Mercedes G-Class while Carlos jumped in his Jeep Sahara. They were known as the Black 4, because they all, including Logan, had black colored SUVs.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow. Text you after I call Logan if it's not too late so we can strategize cuts tomorrow. I want to see how far I can push Alex before he breaks." Kendall said deviously.

"Alright tell Logiebear we miss and love him!" James teased as he got into his car.

Kendall flipped him off when, "Yeah send him our kisses! Muah! Muah! Muah!" Carlos imitated kissing noises to which he received a foam cup to the head from Kendall who was in his car by then.

It was just 5:30 when Kendall stepped into the house.

"Hey mom, I'm home!" He shouted into the large house.

"In the office sweetie! How was school?" Mrs. Knight asked when Kendall appeared in the doorway of the home office.

"…Interesting … to say the least. How was your day?"

"Interesting how? My day was fine. You know how it goes, journalists are always snobby to us PR firms. Its just another day, another pay."

"Uh I'm really tired and I don't wanna talk about it. So I'm gonna call Logan real quick then call it night."

"Well okay, but I'm here if you ever need to talk. Love you. Goodnight. Tell Logan I said hi too. I heard you two this morning. How's he liking it there?" She asked.

"Not sure, he didn't really say much…well more like I didn't let him say much. I'm afraid he'll like it there more than California and he'll want to stay there and forget about me because he's found some new foreign guy that can speak 10 different languages and talk smarts with him…" Kendall sighed.

"Oh Kendall, that's absurd. That boy loves you. If it were up to him he'd move the college here just to be as close to you as possible. Stop thinking these silly thoughts, they're going to stress you out. Logan loves you with all his heart Ken, there's nothing that would change that." She reassured him.

"Thanks for that mom. Well I'm gonna go call him now." He walked in to give her a kiss, "Oh hey where's Katie? Haven't heard from her…"

"Oh yeah she's at Melinda's house. Something about early morning track practice and you won't wake up early enough." She informed him.

"Yeah not if I stay up to talk to Logan."

"Well you gotta remember he's 8 hours ahead so don't keep him up too long."

Kendall walked up stair debating whether he wanted to call Logan first or shower first. He decided on the shower since it was quicker and he could talk to Logan until one of them fell asleep.


	6. The Awaited Phone Call

**A/N: SOOOOOO sorry it took so long to get this up. Classes have been a nightmare and I've been kind of having writer's block as to how I want to lead to the drama...so read on and tell me what you would do if you were in Kendall's shoes.**

Disclaimer: never will I ever own the boys. sighs.

* * *

><p>Finally relaxing in bed, Kendall turned to glance at his alarm clock, it read 6:30pm, which meant it was about 2AM in London. He contemplated whether he should call Logan or not…he wanted to badly but he wasn't sure if he wanted to be the reason for waking him up at such an ungodly hour. With quick surging confidence Kendall dialed his number before he lost his nerve.<p>

In a nervous habit Kendall began to count how many rings it took for Logan to pick up.

Ring. One.

Ring. Two.

Ring. Three.

Ring. Four.

Rin- "Uh hello?" A sleep-laden voice answered.

Kendall isn't sure what to say. All day he's thought about calling Logan and just talking about his long day but now that he hears his boyfriend's groggy voice he second-guesses calling him at such a late hour.

Logan pulls the phone away from his ear, the backlight momentarily blinding him as he squints at the screen for the caller's name, he smiles softly when he finally focuses on the lit screen.

"Kendall?" He asks softly.

He nervously laughs before answering letting Logan know he's heard him.

"Hi." He musters out shyly.

"Kendall, we've dated for three years and you choose now to be shy?" Logan chuckles lying back in bed.

"I'm sorry it's just. I suddenly felt guilty for calling at such an unruly hour and then keeping you up. I just felt bad when I heard your voice and you were sleeping." Kendall confessed pathetically.

"Oh angel, you have nothing to be guilty about. I told you to call me because I wanted to hear about your day. You don't have to worry about what time it is over here okay. Let me worry about that when the time comes for classes. Now tell me how did your last first day of high school go?" Logan asked settling into his warm bed eager to talk to his boyfriend that he missed so much.

Kendall shifted further onto his bed, until his head hit the pillow, thinking about what to tell Logan first. Should he tell him about the new guy that won't leave him alone? Or how Katie's first day went? Maybe how everyone's missed him? Oh or how he showed up at his house today out of habit? Or even how he went to their secret garden for lunch today because he was so overwhelmed…He could also start with Coach Rosin asking about him or Toni too…So many thing raced through Kendall's brain and he had half a mind to tell Logan goodnight and just hang up.

"Kendall? Kendall…are you still there?" Logan asked confused at the silence. Of all three years they've been dating this is the longest silence between the two. Kendall was usually always so talkative. Logan took this as a sign that something happened today and he was going to have to pry it out of Kendall from across the world.

"Uh...yeah, yeah I'm still here…sorry..." He trailed off.

"Something you want to tell me Kendall…" Logan encouraged.

"You know Logan I should let you go. It's late here and it's late or early over there. Goodnight!" Kendall said quickly.

"Kendall you did not just wake me up at 2 in the morning to tell me goodnight. Now I know something is bothering you…what is it?" Logan argued.

"It's …nothing. Nothing is bothering me. I just miss you is all."

"Kendall you act like I'm dumb or something I know you better than that. We've dated for three years now, that tone of voice is as familiar to me as is the back of my hand. Now did something happen today at school? Because if you don't tell me I will bother James or Carlos." Logan threatened.

"I am honestly telling you the truth nothing happened; just stupid people being stupid on the first day of school. That's it." Kendall explained.

"Well then let's talk about it. What happened first after you got off the phone with me this morning or your morning?"

"Alright Mitchell you squeezed it out of me, I just don't want to burden you with my petty high school problems when you have bigger and better college things to think about…" Kendall admitted.

"Kendall let me repeat again, let me worry about what is and what isn't my priorities and my top priority is YOU. And if you're having issues back home I want you to feel like you can tell me. Now again after breakfast you…" Logan trailed off for Kendall to begin.

"I drove Katie and I to school. On the way there I might have stopped by you house…" Kendall told him, "Subconsciously though." he added.

Logan chuckled lightly, "Uh huh…sure Ken. Then what happened?"

"Then my 15 year old sister knocked some sense into me and we made it to school where I…" Kendall was unsure whether he wanted to tell Logan about the Alex. He didn't want to upset him all the in London, but he knew if he didn't tell him James or Carlos would slip up and tell him accidentally.

"Where you…"

"Where I saw some new guy parked in your spot. He drives a silver Mustang you know. It kind of clashes with all the black SUVs parked around it…"

"Kendall your gay is showing." Logan laughed at Kendall's comment but he also know Kendall was holding something back, " But that's not all of it…"

"No, he uh, well he was lost and couldn't find the front office…"

"So?" Logan asked.

"Well he called me…mutiedsfdf" Kendall mumbled quietly hoping Logan would ignore it but he knew better.

"Repeat that," A slight tensing in Logan's voice.

"He..." deep breathe," he called me cutie and proceeded to hit on me. BUT I stopped it and walked away after I told him where the office was and to go away." Kendall quickly added.

"It's…okay it's fine. You are you cute. He's just stating the obvious." Logan rationalized.

Kendall didn't sigh in relief because he knew there was worse to come.

"Oh and," Kendall paused to smile at the memory of finding Logan's little love note.

"And what?" Logan asked slightly impatient.

"Annnnd I found your note. Thanks Logie, it made my day better knowing you love me without you here to say it when I need you to." Kendall finished.

Logan's face softened instantly at that comment. He knew it was risky to leave note for Kendall knowing it would be harder for the blond boy to adjust if he was constantly reminded of his brunette lover but he couldn't help himself. "You're welcome angel. I'd say it every minute of every day if I could."

"You really are something special Mitchell. Sometimes I still can't believe I get you all to myself when you could have any other guy or girl out there." Kendall said.

"Well believe it Knight. You're stuck with me. And I didn't want just any guy or girl…I wanted you, only you, never forget that."

"How could I? You remind me every chance you get."

"You bet I do. So what else happened? How are classes? How's Eyzer? I know you've got to be excited about the spotlight show…" Logan asked.

Kendall dreaded talking about the rest of the day but nonetheless complied with his boyfriend, "Well all my teachers think very highly of me…thanks to you." To which Logan laughs.

"Sorry babe I just couldn't help myself. I loved talking about you."

"It's okay. Good to know you only had good things to say about me."

"Anyways I have James and Carlos in all my classes except for music, of course and then there's…" Kendall paused, "the new guy has his last three classes with me. History, Music and Hockey."

Logan growled softly, "Oh really now…"

"Yes but James and Carlos are with me in History and Hockey and Eyzer's watching out for me in Music. I spend most of my time in his office anyways." Kendall quickly tried to put the fire out that was slowly rising in Logan.

"Oh and Eyzer gave me the closing slot for the spotlight show. You're coming home for that right?" Kendall asked eager for his boyfriend's homecoming.

"About that Kendall…" Logan said solemnly.

"No." Kendall stated loudly. "No, Logan you can't do this. You know this is important to me. Just no."

"Kendall…" Logan began again, "Sweetheart," Kendall's breath hitched preparing for Logan's apologetic decline, " OF COURSE I'M COMING."

"But Logan how could you miss- WAIT did you say you're coming?" Kendall changed tones drastically.

Logan laughed, "Yes Kendall. I'm coming home to see you perform. I wouldn't miss. It's important to you and what's important to you is important to me."

"Ugh Logan you ass. I thought for real you weren't coming home. I hate you." Kendall exhaled with relief but still slightly angry with his boyfriend for playing with his emotions.

"Awww but I love you." Logan cooed.

"Whatever, I'm hanging up now." Kendall threatened.

"You won't. You miss me too much to hang up."

"Wanna bet?"

"Wanna bet you won't?" Logan mocked.

"ARGH. I hate you Logan Mitchell."

"No you love me." A smile crept onto Logan's face, as they play fought.

"Yeah well, I don't really like you right now." Kendall countered.

"I can live with that."

"Sometimes I wonder why I love you Mitchell."

"Awh are we going back to last name calling. Just like when we first started dating and you called me Mitchell because you were afraid that you would fall too in love with me and this would all be a dream if you called me by my first name. Now three years later and I still can't get you out of my mind, Knight." Logan said reminiscing the past.

"And then you show me why I love you. "

"I love you too. So when is the spotlight show this year?" Logan asked.

"May 16th. That's a Friday. Will you be done with school?"

"I should be. My last day of class is the 4th, I'll have a few days off, and then finals are the following week. But I think I'll only have to take two finals and those are at the beginning of the week. So if everything works out I should be home by the 14th, 15th at the latest." Logan informed.

" Good. But you'll come home before that though right?"

"Yeah Christmas I'll be off for a month and I'll be home for three weeks and go back a week early."

"So that means no Thanksgiving…or my birthday." Kendall's voice dropped to a whisper towards the end.

" Hey baby, Kendall, listen to me. It's easier this way. I can't take too many days away from school and it would just too hard to say goodbye so many times." Logan explained.

"Yeah okay. I get it."

"Oh how was hockey tryouts …_**Captain**_…" He stressed the word 'captain'.

Kendall dreaded this as well. What was he supposed to tell Logan? Lie and say that everything went great and this year looks promising or tell him about Alex and how he insulted him?


End file.
